Penny Fitzgerald
'Penny Fitzgerald '''is a supporting character in ''The Amazing World of Gumball. She is an antlered peanut who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Gumball and Penny have massive crushes on each other, but the two of them struggle to express their feelings. Appearance Penny is an anthropomorphic peanut. Like the rest of her family, she has a set of antlers growing out of her head. Her body is a sort of shell, although what she looks like underneath this shell is not currently known. Since she has a shell, it is covered in various holes through which her arms, legs and antlers stick out. Starting in season 2, the design of Penny's shell has been altered. Previously, it was straighter and shaped more like her father's shell, but now it is curved to resemble her mother's. Her antlers are also darker. Penny does not normally wear much clothing aside from a pair of orange sneakers and some red and white arm bands. Personality Penny, despite being a cheerleader, is very nice and friendly. She sticks up for her friends often, implying she has a strong sense of integrity. She is one of the only people to understand Gumball, whom she has a crush on. The feeling is mutual, but neither of them have ever had a chance to properly express their feelings. Relationships Gumball Gumball and Penny are deeply in love with each other, but Penny seems to have an easier time hiding her emotion (in other words, smoother) when Gumball is around. Unfortunately, neither is capable of expressing it, even though they are both aware of the other's affection. So far, Penny has kissed Gumball on the cheek twice ; in addition, they attempted to kiss on the lips twice - once in "TBA," and another in "TBA." Both attempts failed as in the former, Banana Joe chopped down the treehouse that the kiss was taking place in, and in the resulting confusion, Gumball kisses Darwin on the lips in The Pressure. In the latter, the moment was ruined by Richard honking his car horn loudly and interrupted the moment with the last thing Gumball said to Penny was that he loves her in The Party causing her to blush. Mr. Fitzgerald In "TBA," it is revealed that Penny's father is very protective of his daughter and at first does not approve of her hanging out with Gumball. In the season two episode "TBA," it is shown that he still does not care for Gumball, though he began accepting him at the end of the episode because of how he saved his daughter's life. Tobias In the episode "The Knights", Tobias is shown to have a crush on Penny. Penny ignores him though, because she only has feelings for Gumball. Leslie In the episode "The Flower", the two begin to meet, making Gumball jealous. Leslie is Penny's cousin. Trivia *Penny is apparently allergic to peanuts, which is ironic because she is a peanut. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters Category:Miss Simian's Class Category:Fitzgeralds